


【弓士】18年腊肉补档

by VIRTUES010



Category: Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (Anime 2014), 弓士 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VIRTUES010/pseuds/VIRTUES010
Summary: 现代AU骨科，强制性关系，18年补档
Relationships: Heroic Spirit EMIYA | Archer/Emiya Shirou
Kudos: 35





	【弓士】18年腊肉补档

**Author's Note:**

> (18年3-4月在lof上首发，后来因为一些原因撤掉，现在补档)
> 
> #
> 
> ※文章分类【NC20】※←敲黑板划重点！！推荐阅读年龄20+
> 
> ①辣鸡文笔胡言乱语
> 
> ②茶不是处男，而且还男女通吃
> 
> ③以及本文骨科乱伦，兄弟设定
> 
> ④性描写直接粗暴完全不优雅小清新，以及这是强x，是强x，是强x，真正算强x，重要的事情说四遍
> 
> #请仔●细●地●避雷。
> 
> #ooc有，消化不良不负责
> 
> #一个卡了一个月的肉，纠结怎么跨过兄弟和互相讨厌这个问题的隔阂纠结了差不多一个月，最后选择让叉子ooc放飞自我，大概是没有后续肉了，有也会是日常，至于日常会不会有这个前提的肉存在看缘分
> 
> #已经提前避雷所以拒绝人身攻击，本人即玻璃心又玛丽苏
> 
> ○三次创作 AU，千子村正是日本知名黑道组织的组长，茶是在外颇负盛名的自由无国界雇佣兵两个都是超级外挂，细节经不起推敲，士郎是大学生，未来志向大概是jc/公♢安方面
> 
> ●最后，我开心就好，大家食用愉快
> 
> OK? ok往下，不ok右上角红xx或者退出页面

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

0

————————————假装是条直线————————————

○

“Archer……停下…唔停下，求你……不要了，不要了！”

他几乎是花费了浑身气力喊出这句话的。

卫宫士郎，19岁，正值花季少年，东京大学法律系大一新生。

此刻现在，衣衫不整地被自己的亲二哥摁在大哥千子村正领导着的黑道组织总部的专用办公室隔壁的议事桌上操干着。

对，亲哥哥。

他的双腿不可抗地被Archer压在了他的两肩上，而正在操干着自己亲弟弟的男人，一只手箍着男孩的大腿防止他的脱逃，另一只手扶着少年漂亮的腰以方便自己的进入。

Archer粗长的阴茎在少年体内快速而有力地抽送着，饱实的龟头毫不留情地碾压过前列腺然后撞击着少年的深处，他几乎想要尖叫出声，而Archer并没有给他丝毫能够松懈的机会，波浪式的快感后浪推前浪地在不断干扰他的思考。

肉体碰撞与贯穿拍打出来淫糜的水声一下又一下地敲击着卫宫士郎的鼓膜，禁忌的背德感夹杂在如同海啸般的快感里将他肆意吞没，他开始后悔，说到底变成现在这个局面很大原因就是他自己的锅。

时间倒转，回到下午，今天下午本来有个打工，但是同事突然打电话过来说希望自己能够和他换一下周末的班，说是什么女朋友周末要求陪逛街什么的，卫宫士郎思考了一下自己的周末，似乎很闲所以并没有拒绝的理由，于是下午的行程突然空了下来，他突然感觉到有些无措。

啊，今晚上大哥二哥似乎都有事，不用回家吃饭所以自己也不需要回去做饭自己到底去哪里消磨时间好呢？还是回家吧。

他突然有着羡慕有女朋友的人。

回家后卫宫士郎摊开课本复习了一下上午课程的内容，结束后他再次感到无所事事，翻推特正好看到一篇栗蓉蛋糕的教程，闲着也是没事，就在这个想法下，一个漂亮又少糖的栗蓉蛋糕就被做成了。

他并不是不喜欢吃太甜的甜食，而是大哥千子村正并不是对甜味的东西太有兴趣，至于Archer，卫宫士郎才不想去管他。虽说是这样想着，手上还是点缀了些被浸泡在朗姆酒里的葡萄干在蛋糕上，这是Archer喜欢的零食。

他弹出手机看了一眼时间，才三点半，离着饭点还早，卫宫士郎一个人坐在餐桌上面对着一整个漂亮的蛋糕突然有些没食欲，什么声音都没有，哪怕是虫鸣鸟叫，亦或是风声，真安静啊。

他端坐了一会，最后还是叹了口气起身了，他决定吃一点。

就在拉开他正拉开碗柜时，餐桌上的手机突然响了。

急急忙忙跑过去，来电显示上的名字是他的大哥，千子村正，迟疑一会还是摁下了接听，这个时间大哥到底会有什么事？

“士郎？”磁性的声音乘着电磁顺着电缆穿越上百公里来到了他的耳畔，千子的声音听起来心情不错的样子。

“嗯，大哥怎么了吗？”

“今晚上我不回去吃饭了，你二哥也是。”

“啊，我知道，大哥你昨天告诉我了。”

“这样吗？哈哈，对不起我好像忘了。”他顿了顿又接着说道，“士郎晚上过来吧，今晚上有个晚宴，大概十点钟会结束，结束后我们去吃宵夜吧，最近发现了一家很好吃的拉面店。明天我记得士郎不是没有课吗，没关系的吧？”

“啊…嗯，好。”少年的脸上不自觉地露出了笑容，很少能够有和大哥在一起在外面吃饭的经历，他有些高兴，于是爽快地答应了。

“那就这样，晚些见？”

“啊等等，大哥，我做了个蛋糕，可以带过去吗？”

“嗯，当然，我很期待。”电话里传来的声音又轻快了一些，他大哥似乎心情更好了些。

挂断电话后，他回到厨房关上了碗柜的门，从柜子里取出了一个大食盒，将蛋糕小心翼翼地放了进去，还特意拿了个小袋子装了几套刀叉。

既然大哥说让我过去了，那么稍微提早一些应该也没问题吧……

卫宫士郎利落地脱下了围裙回到房间换了一套衣服，让自己看起来整洁一些，提着装着蛋糕盒的袋子就出门了。

并不是上下班的高峰期，电车上的人并不是很多，车厢里几乎可以说是没几个人。士郎找了个座位坐下，戴上耳塞听起了歌，当下流行乐曲环绕着少年的耳朵，窗外闪过的是变换的风景，偶尔可以看到人行道上行走的行人与马路上的车流，不知不觉，车辆到站了，他低头看一眼手机屏幕上显示的时间，已经快到五点了。

电车的门缓缓打开，卫宫士郎提着蛋糕盒匆忙的下了车，他庆幸没有碰上下班晚高峰，否则蛋糕一不小心出了什么意外毁了形可就不太好了。

这么想着，少年加快了步伐。

偌大的房间里，隔着一张木质的长桌，一个身着暗色流纹和服的橘红色短发的年轻男人正坐在主位上微笑地看着坐在正对他客席上的中年人，中年人西装革履，身后站着两个看起来十分结实的西装保镖，看起来派头不小。

这是今天一位来参加宴会的客人，尽管是不请自来，为此，方才还在门口出演了一副难看的闹剧。

年轻男人身后只站着一位高挑的褐色肤色的白发男人，一身暗红色的西装有些压主，却意外合适他，尽管男人身着西装，也不难让人看出掩藏在西装下精干的躯体。

“那么，白虎的堂主今天来是有何贵干？我记得上周因为你们先违反契约的缘故和我们干将的友好关系已经破裂了吧？今天又不请自来是有什么意图吗？”橘发的男人似笑非笑，微微敛眸迩向对方，一张俊秀英气的脸庞年轻得足以让初见其身份的旁人大为诧异。可男人周身散发出的气场足以另对坐的客人感到了无形的压力，中年男人不自觉挺直了背脊，背后一层薄薄的冷汗早已经在西装下濡湿了衬衣。

“不，这次我们来只是为了向贵组长来赔礼道歉的。”男人也并不是普通的泛泛之辈，他强压下心中的畏惧感，挤出一个笑容，晃手让身后的人将一个皮箱拿上桌子并打开将内容毫无保留地展现给了橘发的男人。

灯光下，一排排金条熠熠生辉，而坐在主席上的男人也只是打出了一声短促的笑声，带着几分调侃的意味。

“呵，这就是堂主的赔礼吗？‘看’起来还真是够诚意十足。那么？这是什么意思？只是赔礼这么大手笔可不太靠谱。”

“不愧是干将的组长，说话真是不留情面，直说的话，我们希望能够继续与贵组建立友好关系，相信干将的组长一定是个贤明的爽快人。”

一直站在落座主座的橘发男人身后的白发男人抬了抬双眼，灰色的眼瞳泛着金属的光泽，不带一丝温度，他轻笑出声，像是听闻到了什么趣事一样，又迅速的调整收回了表情，如同一粒洗沙入水，转瞬即逝，并没有泛起几丝涟漪，可在这平静的水面上明显得让人无法忽视。

这引来了客席中年男人的不满，但是他却不得不压下心头的不快，暗自紧了紧后槽牙。

区区一个保镖。

接着中年男人从身后拿出一个包装漂亮的食盒，接着男人掀开了盖子，食盒内空间划分成整齐的小格，每个小格里放着一枚精致的巧克力他讨好地笑着，将打开的食盒令人拿到了橘发男人的身前不远处的桌子上摆放着。

“这是伴手礼，是内人特地为您制作的，听说您喜欢酒心巧克力，请务必赏光品尝，因为据内人说使用了最高级的食材放久了口感会不好，还请您尽快食用。您理解的，高级的食物总是有这么点不好的小毛病。”男人带着谄媚的笑容下，眼底看着食盒闪过一丝不屑，小孩吃的东西。

“这可真是有心了。”橘发的男人低下淡金色的眼眸。

“组长请务必考虑，这只是定金，若是您肯接受，剩下一箱的礼金会立刻送来。那么，我们今天就先告辞了，组长请一定，好好考虑。”

中年男子向男人告别后站了起来，背过身时露出了一个奇怪的笑容，在两名保镖的护卫下离去了。

纸门合上了。

Archer走过去翻看着皮箱里的金条，并且仔细地检查着皮箱判断是否有危险性。

“没问题，是真货，箱子也没什么问题。”

千子村正嗯了一声，说实话，就算今天白虎的组长以身犯险来到敌穴送礼他也不打算继续与白虎的人玩友好游戏下去，白虎的组长是个小人，什么时候会背后捅刀也不奇怪，说到底，虽说有些棘手，但是就算真的决裂起来，以干将的组织规模来说白虎从根本上就已经不可能赢了。

千子村正端起茶杯饮了一口已经放得有些凉了的茶，不过现在是和平年代，想连根彻底端了白虎还是需要些许策略。

他看了一眼装在看起来价值不菲的食盒里酒心巧克力，他不太担心里面是否有让人致命的毒药，既然男人会以身犯险，那么只要送来的礼物里出了大问题，他会完全脱不开关系。

虽说这么说，但是他也不会吃，或许是因为他经常在公众场合吃的巧克力给身边的人带去了什么误解。甚至有着干将的组长一天会吃一斤酒心巧克力的奇怪传闻。

他突然有点乐呵，不太喜欢甜食的他确实会吃酒心巧克力，但是那也只是自家小弟做的巧克力限定，外边的甜食，他几乎从来没有吃过，甚至会觉得难以下口，因为士郎经常会做一些放在家里当点心，所以他总是会忍不住带一点出来。

他伸出一只手指将食盒往Archer那边推了推，和他不一样，Archer还是意外喜欢带着酒味的甜食的。

“吃吗？”

Archer摇了摇头，他没什么兴趣，也并不放心那个以耍下流心机手段小人送来的东西，退一步来说就算没有问题，也不想让它脏了自己的胃。

“不了。”

千子村正捏着一颗巧克力向Archer晃了晃，得到否认后毫不犹豫地将球体向后一抛，不偏不倚地丢进了垃圾篓。

“那丢掉吧，它给人的感觉不太好。”千子村正有着超乎常人的直觉，很多次危险都被他用直觉规避掉了。

“……那大哥你刚刚还让我吃。”

白发的男人扶了扶额头。

“我比较期待士郎的蛋糕。”

“小鬼？”

“嗯，我让他宴会结束后过来，一起去吃宵夜，说是做了蛋糕，我让他一块拿过来了。”

“……”白发的男人皱了皱眉，却没接话。

“时间快到了，走吧。”千子村正看了一眼时间，快五点了，宴会要开始了。

两个男人一前一后离开了房间，空无一人的房间里，主坐前桌上一盒漂亮的巧克力，显得格外唐突。

男孩捏着手上的塑料袋站在前门犹豫了一会。

哇啊，看起来好多大人物。还是从后门进去吧。

这么想着士郎还是绕道走去了后门，门口站着的只是寥寥几个守卫，经管如此，守备还是比往常多上了几倍。这可真是有压力……

“站住，什么人？”

就在士郎正打算直接进去的时候，被一个面色不善的西装保镖拦了下来。

“唉…”卫宫士郎有些惊讶会被拦下，这可怎么办，要是说自己是你家组长的弟弟这种事可是会十分羞耻的。

这可怎么办？

“喂，等等，这个人是组长的弟弟。”

“唉？弟弟？这么说起来，这孩子确实和组长长得算是一模一样呢。啊，那刚才对不住了。”西装男人收回了拦在男孩身前的手向后退了一步，露出了一个笑容。

“不，我才是，不打招呼就这么直接过来真不好意。”

“哎呀，其实啊，大哥有和我们打过招呼，但是小弟弟比预想时间要到得早得多啊。大哥有说过你应该会在十点左右过来，现在大哥正在应付酒会，小弟弟你还是去大哥的办公室等一下吧。”

“嗯好的。”

士郎有些尴尬地打了个招呼，从几个保镖身边加快步子半跑着绕了过去。

他一路跑到了千子村正的办公室，然后猛地合上了门。

他果然还是对黑道很头疼啊……

卫宫士郎并不是很能应付得来黑道的气氛，他实在是不太能像大哥一样游刃有余地游走黑道之中，这种微妙的气氛让他感到窒息的不适。

叹了口气，男孩走到与办公室只有一门之隔的会客室，并在桌子上放下了蛋糕。他并不打算把蛋糕直接放在千子村正的办公桌上。

接着，桌子上一盒精致的巧克力引起了男孩的注意力。准确的说是那一格空了的格子。

能让大哥吃下的手作巧克力啊……

卫宫士郎突然有些好奇它的味道了。

这么想着，他两指捻起了一枚巧克力细细嗅了一下。

酒味……酒心巧克力吗？外观看起来还不错，无论是气味亦或是外观看起来都无可挑剔，看起来是采用了上等的材料，制作人的手工也绝对不坏。  
他犹豫了一下，尝一个大哥应该不会有什么介意的吧。这么想着，他把巧克力塞进了口中。

甜味瞬间在口腔蔓延开来，香甜之中隐隐散发着美妙的酒香，在咬破巧克力壳衣的一瞬间，包裹在巧克力中心的醇厚酒液瞬间充斥了口腔，浓郁的香味裹着巧克力的香甜直勾勾地窜上了鼻腔。

是白兰地啊，士郎边咀嚼着边想道，不过有些太甜了就是了……大哥真的会喜欢吗？

说起来……总觉得……味道不坏，但是总觉得似乎有些不对劲，就像是强行加了些食材外的东西，尽管用高度的甜味掩盖了过去，但是以士郎的对食材敏感的味蕾很容易地就能够感觉出来，那么大哥就不可能吃不出来，他们一家三兄弟对料理，特别是千子村正和次子Archer，对味道更加挑剔。

到底是什么？

他甚至不用细想，几乎没用多久他就立刻知道了这是什么，来历不明的食物不能乱吃绝非没有道理。

起初只是身体发热而已，渐渐的身体开始变得迟钝、不受掌控起来，在意识到事情的严重性后，卫宫士郎后知后觉的反应了过来。

该死的，是催情药。

意识逐渐开始恍惚，身体发软，从脚尖开始弥漫到全身，男孩跌坐在地上，一只手勉强撑住了桌面。

他开始不受控制地出汗，好热。

好热。

好热，好热！

身体好热，卫宫士郎感觉自己的身体仿佛下一刻就要被火从内部烧着一样。

这种热是他从未感受过的，好似身体何处爬满了虫子，钻心的痒，舔咬着他躁动的心脏。

蛰伏在腿上生殖器已然半精神的勃发，性冲动不可避免地从心头冒起，心脏剧烈地跳动着，跨间的勃起感另男孩难以忽视。

好涨，好热，好想发泄出来……

或许是媚药的缘故，很大限度上提高了男孩身体敏感度，哪怕只是些许的身体挪动，衣料蹭过皮肤，都会引起足以另他颤栗的快感。

这是什么该死的东西，大哥为什么会把它放在这里，那个空了的格子里的巧克力难道是被大哥吃掉了吗？卫宫士郎的脑海一片浑浑噩噩，尽管如此，他还是担心着千子村正。他不知道这是谁送来的点心，但是只要是千子村正吃下了一颗这样的巧克力，毫无疑问在这个颇为重要的酒会上他将会丑态百出，作为一组之长的威信也将大幅度地下降，这可不是什么好事，千子村正的背后有多少人正虎视眈眈着他的高度，他的位置，一旦有一丝疏漏，就可能会有很大的风险。  
卫宫士郎这么想着，试图靠着支撑站起身，扶着木桌就打算起来，却不料手心沾满了汗水，一个打滑整个人摔在了柔软的榻榻米上。

少年小口喘着气，带着点点呻吟，像是一只无助的奶猫，又像是一条脱水的鱼。面色潮红，汗水打湿了些许碎发，湿漉漉地黏在了额前，跨间勃发的性器紧绷着裤头，仿佛随时都会弹出，双眼迷离，布满了水光，尽管那是生理盐水，也足够另他看起来色情异常。

他甚至没办法求救，这样的状态并不是能够被千子村正的下属见到的一面，同时，他也不希望这样的丑态会被千子村正亦或是Archer看到，他开始祈祷千子村正并没有吃下这样的巧克力。

卫宫士郎使劲眨了眨眼，试图要自己变得清醒一些，他缓慢地侧过身，微微屈膝想要将自己的身体蜷缩起来，而就是这样一个简单的动作，他却得到了异常的快感，这另他更加难以忍耐。

他想要，想要能够从这样的异常中脱离，手指不受控制地挪向了裤头，解放了束缚在跨间的阴茎，几乎就是拉开内裤的瞬间，它几乎可以说是迫不及待地弹了出来。

现在……至少是一时半会，这个房间不会有人来的吧……

卫宫士郎这样想着，使自己的行为让自己稍稍能够心安一些。

他的手指，甚至是指关节都泛着一层淡淡的红，他几乎能够感到他的身体有些异乎平常过高的体温，像是发烧了一样。

卫宫士郎颤颤巍巍地握住了自己的性器，在指尖碰到阴茎的一瞬间，他像是触电了一般颤抖了一下，尽管是如此微小的举动都能带来这般不正常的快感吗，该死的药。

好热，这是他握上自己阴茎的第一反应。

卫宫士郎闭了闭眼，认命地开始上下撅动，呼吸愈加急促起来，他的另一只手紧绷着挠着榻榻米，骨节上的红色都被白色替代，可见力道之大。

他呻吟出声，甜腻的声音带着些许沙哑的味道滑出，回荡在略显空荡的会客厅里。

不够……他的身体微微颤抖着，有些绝望地想着。

不够……光是这点…

还…不够……

只是这样不足以另他达到高潮，为什么？这样的快感对于现在的他来说仅仅是杯水车薪而已。

明明身体比平时敏感了许多，为什么性需求上会比以往还要饥渴得多？

卫宫士郎并不是个拥有很大性欲的人，他是个处男，他并不认为这是什么令人羞耻的事情。

他一年自慰的次数用五指可以轻易地数下来，实际上倒不如说有些清心寡欲了。

对于现在的他来说仅仅是用手撸动自己的性器已经是一件十分费劲的事了，卫宫士郎咬了咬下唇，试图令自己清醒一些。  
房间里隐约传来一些响动，然而以目前他的状态，并没有余力去关注，只是认为是自己不小心碰到了些什么。

卫宫士郎咬了咬牙将自己的身体费力地撑起倚靠在桌边，抬起手犹豫了一下，将手凑近了唇边伸出舌头有一下没一下地舔上了自己的手指打算将自己的手濡湿，柔软的舌头滑过掌心和指缝，剔透的津液逐渐染满了整个手掌，他打算将自己的唾液作为润滑剂。

然而就在少年打算再次将手伸向性器时，他的目光猛地在门口停滞住了，像是看到了什么恐怖的东西，茶蜜色双瞳紧紧盯着被拉开的纸门，准确地说，是盯着站在门口的那个男人。

那是他的哥哥，卫宫士郎张了张嘴。

“……a……Archer……”

白发的男人身子微微震了震，像是被唤到名字后方才如梦初醒，很快，男人的表情恢复了一如既往的冷淡，面色甚至带上了一丝不屑，居高临下地看着坐在地上的卫宫士郎。

“你还真是不知廉耻，在自己亲人的办公室里堂堂正正地自慰。”

“才不是……！”

卫宫士郎涨红了脸，为什么这么倒霉，在最不恰当的时间碰上了最不想遇见的人。

Archer轻哼一声，反手拉上了门。自顾自地来到了卫宫士郎的跟前，从角落拉出一张椅子坐了上去，像是在家中观赏电影一样，非常自然叠起了腿好以暇地看向瘫坐在地上的男孩。

“你什么意思。”

少年向Archer怒目而视，这种状态下，这个人，难不成还是来看自己笑话的吗？

Archer的背脊不自觉地僵了僵，嗓子像是突然被一只无形的手扼住了一样猛然一紧，尽管这样，他还是维持住了自己一副正襟危坐的模样。

卫宫士郎自己可能不知道现在的他是有多么糟糕，茶蜜色的眸子由于媚药舔舐身体意识的缘故染上了一层水光，眼角被情欲点上了浅红，面色已经完全被染红，男孩气息紊乱隐隐喘着粗气，充血的嘴唇上沾满了他自己方才落下的唾液，从嘴角更是垂下几丝，勃起的性器暴露在空气中，从顶端隐隐有点点液体溢出，看起来色情异常。

“不继续了？”

Archer的嘴角咧开一个充满挑衅意味的笑容。

“谁要……”卫宫士郎把几乎要吼出来的话语硬生生地吞了下去，他唯独不想让Archer看到他弱势的一面。

像是自暴自弃一样，男孩闭上眼，用沾满了唾液的手握上了自己的阴茎，湿滑的感觉令人发颤，漂亮的手指在阴茎上上下撸动着，有了唾液的辅助，手上的动作变得愈加顺利，从阴茎上传来的快感使男孩不住地呻吟起来，但是很快，他就将呻吟硬生生地咽在了喉头，被压抑的呻吟从喉头滑出时硬生生地变成了呜咽。

像个发情的小兽一样，Archer不禁这般想道。

喘息间，男孩不由地将舌尖微微探出，在口腔中不受控制满溢而出

他的手指抽动了一下。

罪恶的种子早已成群埋下心底，等待着生根发芽，只不过被他一次又一次地在破土而出之前缴断，而此刻，百经催折反而变得愈加健壮，翠绿的嫩芽以难以控制的速度破土而出吐芽展叶，肆无忌惮侵略着这片土地。

Archer硬了。

他有了生理反应，对着自己的亲生弟弟。

这不是第一次，但是足以另他想撞墙。这绝对不是什么能以光明正大言说的感情，Archer是双性恋，对男人硬起来并不是件奇怪的事情，只要是以这个男人不是自己的血亲为前提。

Archer讨厌卫宫士郎，讨厌，非常讨厌，甚至是令人作呕讨厌。

但同时，他喜欢着卫宫士郎，爱着卫宫士郎，性意味上的，想侵犯自己亲生弟弟的每一寸领域。

这是不被允许的禁忌感情，无论是世俗的看法，亦或是自身的矛盾，这份感情从来都是不该出现的。

当他首次意识到自己对卫宫士郎有些这样感情时，他几乎快被自己恶心得吐出来，不是几乎，他扶着马桶把自己胃里的所有东西吐了个干净，几乎要把自己的胆汁吐出来，到最后什么都吐不出来了，而身下的性器官却依旧勃起着，最后他还是将打着颤的缓缓手伸进裤子中握住了阴茎。

呜咽喘息间，他无法控制自己不去回忆方才旖旎的梦中被他欺在身下的身影，口中被压抑的嘶声隐约夹杂着谁的名字充斥着整个卫生间的角落，乳白色的液体洒了自己一手，在白炽灯灯光的衬托下于皮肤上显得格外晃眼。

愤怒和其他什么感情交杂在一起冲昏了他的头脑，少年的他一拳锤碎了洗漱台上的玻璃，玻璃渣划伤了他的骨节，整个拳头鲜血淋漓，透白色的液体夹杂在鲜血之中也不是那么显眼了。

少年的弟弟放学回来了。

闻声赶了过来，然后带着一副受惊的样子火急火燎地拿来了急救箱细心又笨拙地为他包扎了起来。

男孩的手指触碰过他伤口淌出的鲜血，同样也碰到了少年手上不明的白色液体，清水冲洗过他的伤口，很疼，挑玻璃时触碰到伤口，很疼，酒精擦拭过他的伤口，很疼，但是他却再次勃起了。

男孩专心于伤口的处理，并没有注意到少年裤下的异样，而少年却是着了魔一般红了眼，他注视着男孩纤细的脖颈，重重地一口咬在了男孩的后颈上，那力度之大，仿佛是想将他的肉咬掉，铁腥味伴随着一丝丝甘甜在口腔中弥漫开来，是血。

男孩大喊出声，最后由于疼痛转为了哭叫，尚未进入变声期的声线总是带着几分稚嫩的软濡，男孩总是用这样的声音叫唤着他的名字，而此刻，这份甜美却化作凌乱的碎片带着几分哀求和畏惧凝结成了少年的名字化成尖锥不断扎疼他的鼓膜。

男孩踢打着少年试图让他放开自己，而这只是徒劳，男孩的力气对于一个青少年来说还是有些小了。

少年最后还是松了口，注视着自己的咬痕露出了令人匪夷所思的表情，男孩躺在地上颤颤巍巍捂上伤口满脸的泪痕，他的眼中带着恐惧与不可置信，无法理解自己到底做错了什么为什么需要遭到来自哥哥的这般待遇。

少年的嘴角还沾着混血的唾沫，夺门而逃。

等Archer反应过来的时候，他已经站在了卫宫士郎的身旁，紧握着双拳，青筋暴起，修剪得平圆的指甲却因为用力之大深陷入到了肉里，他在压抑着什么。悬挂在客厅中央的浅黄色灯光此刻显得格外耀眼，洒在了男人坚实的后背，却令人看不清他的表情。

自上而下，一片阴影攀上了少年的身体遮去了洒在他脸上的光源。

理智不断被吞噬着，但他却始终尽力保留着最后的理智，那是他在男人面前最后的护盾。

卫宫士郎并不想看着这个男人，他手上的动作虚了虚，反正一定是来嘲笑他的。不管是被人注视着自慰这件事还是这个人不仅是个男人还是自己的亲哥哥这件事，换做在平时的话都足以把他的自尊碾成碎末，而现在他却已经无暇顾及这些。

他已经没力气了，但他的身体却没有得到缓解，肿胀的阴茎毫无隔阂地贴在微凉的榻榻米上，顶端隐隐溢出的液体看起来像是果酱一样，不可抗力地蹭在了地上。

他闭了闭眼睛，身体上的痛苦被糅合了愤怒与羞耻感不断膨胀，几乎要被难受的哭出来，或许是不经意的行为，又或是有意识的，谁知道呢？

卫宫士郎颤颤巍巍又缓慢地抬起手揪住了离自己最近的一个东西。

就在Archer任然对自己的行为感到混乱时，最后的羽毛轻易地压断了他紧绷的理智线。

男人感觉到自己的裤脚隐约沉了沉，低下头，一只泛着粉红色的手微微揪着他的裤脚。

有什么东西，摔在地上，碎得七零八落。

他这一逃，就是几年的时光，褪去青涩稚嫩的模子扯开成为一个男人的同时，更添了许多沉稳与老练的气息，抛弃了本名接受了代号，成为一个优秀而训练有素的雇佣兵。

穿越了撒哈拉沙漠，穿越了数个战区，最后终于是肯回到了日本。

卫宫士郎知道男人与千子村正仍然有着联系，却不知道为何男人从未有联系过他，说实话，他很在意他的二哥如今生活得怎样，他并不对男人对他那次莫名的伤害有着什么怨恨，却也不是说不想知道理由。

说实话，当男人突然出现在他校门外时卫宫士郎并没有一下认出来，这并不能怪他，男人的变化实在太过巨大，变化的不仅仅是相貌，包括肤色都已经是被晒成了棕色，但那一头白发实在是引人瞩目，当他认出了男人时他还是不太确定地唤了他几声，而男人只是冷着一张脸带着些许厌恶的表情看着他，像是看着什么脏东西一样。

但是或许是错觉，他硬生生地从那双眸子里看出了厌恶以外的感情，但是年少正在叛逆期的他并没有多想，只是火由心生，几年来的怨气像是被这个眼神引燃然后在心底蔓开。

不知道为什么，男人执意让别人喊他Archer，只要是叫他从前名字他一律不应，中学的士郎对此实在是不能表以理解，成见在不知不觉间又多上了几分。

Archer的手心出了汗，他并没有察觉，只是蹲下身俯身隔着士郎的衣服用脸蹭过了少年的肩膀。

宽厚的大手抚上了少年露出的一截腰部，瘫软在地上的人感受到腰际的触碰身体微微颤了颤，随后立刻僵直了身体，Archer很明显感觉到手下的身体变得僵硬了些。

少年并没有想到男人会回应他，或者说是以这种方式，他费力地抬了抬眼，用那双泛红的眸子使劲瞪着Archer，伸手抓上了男人的领带。

“什么啊…你还要来嘲笑我吗？笑够了就滚出去…！”

卫宫士郎并不是他外表看上去那种纤细少年的模样，相反，他实际上非常结实，平时有注重锻炼，练得了一身好身材，而这身肌肉却不会显得太过，均匀地覆盖着少年的骨架，显露出别样的美感，他敢断言，这具身体就算是在健身房脱去衣裳也会是足以另女孩子尖叫的类型，同样，也会是很多gay，不论01都会非常满意的体型。

Archer突然有些嫉妒，手上抚摸的力度不由重了几分，这个身体，终究会是属于谁，或许会是个高挑又漂亮的女孩，又或者会是个娇小又甜美的女孩，无论是哪种，终究不会是属于他的。

那这样的话，一次也好，一次就好。

卫宫士郎应该被属于他。

男人这么想着，一手扼住的少年的下巴带着强硬的态度掰向自己的方向，随后俯下身吻上了那张不饶人的嘴。

Archer并不是处男，尽管并没有过多的性经验，但在性方面或许有着微妙的天分，当然包括吻技。

所以这个吻本不该这么粗暴和生涩，毫无章法，像是只在沙漠中独自行走多日了的饥渴的野兽，在碰上一片绿洲中的清泉后疯狂地、不知节制地掠取着。

被侵略的少年只是愣了一瞬间，随即瞪大了双眼本能地狠咬了下去，血腥味瞬间弥漫开来，但卫宫士郎知道，这并不是属于他的血液，而是来自那个疯狂的侵略者。

尽管少年的力气不如以往，但是还是足以咬破男人的舌头，Archer吃疼，舌头瑟缩了一下，但是并没有放开，只是用手扣住了少年的后脑，加紧了索取。

这是一个粗暴的吻，男人的舌头刮过卫宫士郎口腔的每一寸领土，卷走了不属于他的津液，然后随着喉头的滑动，带着拥有铁锈味的血液吞咽下肚。

人的潜力是无限的。或许是由于恐慌，身上突然有了些许气力，他挣扎着试图挣脱男人的禁锢与这个吻。少年费力攥紧了拳头，将浑身力气集中在这一个拳头上向男人的脸上毫不留情地砸去。

士郎并不是一个柔弱的人，身上的肌肉并不是摆设，尽管状态不佳，但是这一拳任然是相当的有力道，措不及防的Archer直接被这一拳砸倒在地，所幸地上是还算柔软的榻榻米，倒地时并不算疼，但是脸上被拳头砸过的地方却是一片火辣。

点点猩红从嘴角渗了出来，视觉效果上看起来格外触目惊心，方才那一砸整得他给咬破了嘴。

士郎扶着墙勉强站起来捂住了嘴，带着几分厌恶和戒备紧盯着地上的Archer，口中的触感尤新，他的胃抽动了一下，心理上的恶心感下意识地反应了出来，他顺着感觉做了个干呕的动作，为本就不舒服的身体更添一分负担。

这个动作看在Archer眼里格外刺眼，多年以来，所有的求而不得，所有的挣扎，所有的梦，所有的厌恶，所有的恐惧，在眨眼间迸发出来。

他起身抬起手腕擦了擦嘴角的血迹，将嘴里的一口血沫子硬生生地吞咽了下去，像是锁定了猎物的鹰隼，直勾勾地盯着卫宫士郎，在一瞬之间，他做了什么决定，旁人不得而知。

粗暴地脱下了西装的外套，狠狠执在了地上，食指勾着领结一把扯下领带，三步并两步地来到了士郎的身前，卫宫士郎的直感在他的脑子里疯狂响着警报，他欲逃离，却被男人用力摁着肩膀重重压回墙上。

但卫宫士郎就算是中了药也并不是个安分的主，折起的手臂就打算往后锥上男人的腹部，却不想反被利用剪住了手腕，双手被男人压过了头顶，接着被用本该系在男人脖子上的领带紧紧缚住，被瞪大的琥珀色瞳仁中写满了恐慌与愤怒，不安分地费力扭动身体挣扎着试图脱开男人的掌控与手上的束缚，喉咙里发出小兽威胁般的呜喊声，男人恍惚间有种好笑的错觉，要是放开他，下一刻就会化作野兽用尖锐的牙口将他撕成碎片。

卫宫士郎不知道Archer想做什么，但是那绝对不会是什么好事。

少年剧烈挣扎着的身体猛然间地一顿，向男人投去不可置信的目光，随后更为猛烈地挣扎了起来。

“Archer！放开我！你疯了吗？！！！”

男人的一只手抚上了他的臀部，宽厚的手掌轻易地将一瓣臀肉包裹在掌心肆意揉捏，卫宫士郎感到背后的男人低下头，将脸埋在他的颈窝，亲吻上了他的脖颈，与其说是亲吻，却又带着点啃咬的味道，顺着颈线一路舔吮，在还算白皙的肌肤上留下了绯红的印记。

方才也说过由于媚药的关系，他的身体变得敏感异常，男人的手掌由于常年握枪使刀的缘故指尖掌肉上都覆盖着或多或少的茧子，而就是这样一双手，虔诚地触摸着他的腰线，粗粝的手滑过腰窝的痒痒肉，感官被无限放大，陌生又异样的感知惊得少年发出微妙的呼声，腿根一软险些跌坐下地，而至于为什么没有跌在地上，那绝对不是什么足以大声说出的状况。意识已经混乱成一团浆糊，但若是可以的话卫宫士郎现在想转过身咬断Archer的脖子，男人精实的大腿挤进了他的腿间仅仅隔着一条薄薄的内裤带着性意味地磨蹭着他的跨间，牛仔裤并不是紧身的，方才在一番折腾，裤头已经被推到了腿根，皱巴巴地堆在一起，反倒是给自己的行动添加了几分不便利，这让他现在的状况格外被动。

“Archer……你个神经病！放开我……！疯……子…你个疯子！！！！”  
少年咬着牙抑制着自己的呜咽，一边断断续续叫骂着，试图用脚踹开身后的人，而这个动作只会加重自己欺在男人腿上的重量，而导致阴部与Archer腿部的摩擦。

卫宫士郎的肩膀微微耸动着，Archer的膝尖一直在不安分地顶弄着他的阴囊，勃起的阴茎由于体位的缘故被压得有一下没一下地蹭在墙壁上，溢出的精液在墙壁上划过微妙的水痕，他叫嚷得嗓子都已经带上了些许沙意，喘着大气眼角硬生生给逼出了点泪花，声音也比开始弱上了几分。

为什么没有人来？

他已经顾不得什么，拼了劲地叫嚷着试图引来什么人，这个状态下不可能敌得过Archer，他还是非常心知肚明的。

这个疯子，就算是想要羞辱他，也不应该做到这个份上。卫宫士郎有些绝望地想道。

说实话，客室的隔音并不是很好，仅仅是隔着一道纸门，就不该奢求有什么隔音效果，只是客室外又隔着一间办公室，再接着才会到达走廊，若是平时状态下卫宫士郎的喊声绝对会传到走廊外甚至是能够听得一清二楚，但是若是在被春药将身体荼毒得一塌糊涂后这点喊声再传出去已经恍若蝇鸣，更别说这平时就不会有太多人路过的组长办公室，在这个宴会繁忙之际，一众人都应该聚集在宴会厅，而不是这么个角落里，自然就不太有可能被人听到。

到最后，卫宫士郎脱力的身体已经几乎完全瘫软在了男人的膝上被肆意欺玩，被领带紧束的地方由于剧烈地挣扎已经明显看到一片红晕，他不再谩骂，只是闭上眼咬紧牙关不打算对男人再做多一丝的反应，浑身上下的热度快将他引燃，身体的躁动和不被满足的空虚像是具现化了的噪音快要从身体里将他挤裂，Archer的行为简直就是在为一把烈火添加了干燥的松木，在接触火焰的瞬间，木头里的松脂就噼里啪啦地炸开来。

然而显然Archer并不打算满足于此，他的手掌再次裹上了少年紧致的臀肉情色地揉捏着，指腹在臀肉上划开一片片肉褶，所过之地肉体短暂地失去血色呈现出惊人的白，又很快恢复如初，Archer嫌内裤有些碍事，腕部一个使劲将原本勉强裹着士郎臀部的内裤直接拽到了大腿根处，拇指挤进了臀缝碾压过隐秘在股间的密穴，接着一路向下划过男孩自己都极少触碰的会阴处。

男人紧绷在裤里阴茎已经肿胀不堪。

少年的指尖在男人看不见的地方颤动了几下僵直了。

他想做什么？

卫宫士郎的思维突然当机了，脑海一片空白。

他的喉头滑动了一下，嘴唇颤抖生生咽下一口吐沫，却没把握好分寸，哽到了一半硬是把自己呛到了，轻咳几下不敢大作动作，嗓尖的痒意却止不住地散开攀满整个食道。

Archer疯了。

他真的知道自己在做什么吗？

Archer的动作停顿了，这并不是因为打算收手，只是为了打开那个甬道，需要一些辅助罢了。

眼神四处晃动了一圈，像是在寻找什么，无果。

最后男人从自己的衣服里抽出一个蓝色的小铁盒，那是一盒伤脂膏药，盒上的漆皮已经脱了几个角，想来有些讽刺，这是卫宫士郎在他某次出任务前随意丢给Archer的东西。

包装被拆开过了，说是用剩下的，而在Archer打开的瞬间他就知道了这绝对不是剩下的什么东西。

小饼铁盒里的膏药铺得满当又光滑，根本看不出有使用过的痕迹，而就是这么一个小东西，却被Archer贴身带着了很久，即便是曾经自我安慰过不用白不用丢了浪费这样一个不靠谱的借口。

Archer用上臂压住了少年凸起的肩线以防止不留意的挣脱，掀开盒盖用两指勾起一大块半透的膏脂，尽管余留在盒子里的已经所剩不多，但是他还是舍不得丢弃，合上盖子丢向了方才被他摔在地上的外套边上。

卫宫士郎背对着男人，看不到他在做什么，盒盖打开的一瞬间金属摩擦的声音在他耳边无限放大，激起一阵没来由的寒颤。

他反手独臂环住了少年的腰肢，手掌卡在胯部凸起的盆骨上，防止一会或许有过激的抵抗动作。

男人弯腰将下巴抵在那一截泛着漂亮粉色的颈上，很烫，皮肤像是发烧了一样滚烫，皮肤上出了一层薄薄的汗，在灯光下折射出漂亮的光点，像是在皮肤上晕了一层珠光的散粉。

膏脂接触到男人的皮肤被热度融化了些许，像是油脂一样淌在指上，Archer用三指撑开了少年柔软的臀肉，让密穴暴露在了他的视线中，唇线不自觉地紧抿，手指携着光亮的药膏探向那处隐私地带。

意识一片混沌，无暇顾及身后男人的动作，肘部勉强压着墙壁支撑着自己不要完全瘫上墙壁，长时间高举着手臂导致两肩不可控地酸疼，肩部的酸意不断积压，疼痛感与烧燎的欲火不断折磨着少年的意志，肘部止不住地开始打颤，他尽力试图将自己的手臂压低以减轻肩部的负担，而胯下压坐着的又是一个疯子的大腿，可以说是进退两难也不为过。

专注着肩臂的感受等反应过来男人的动作时的时候，一切已经来不及了，一根手指借着药膏的润滑顺利地进入了男孩的体内，像是黏滑的泥鳅一样。

橘发的少年顾不上肩部的感受带着颤音惊唤出声，腰身后弓划出一个好看的弧度。

那是陌生的感觉，那是从未被人触碰过的禁地，哪怕是自己，被瞬间侵入的感觉绝对不算好，当男人的指腹碾过柔软炙热的肠肉，微妙的快感带着酥麻的痒意从脊尾攀满整个下半身，然后在一个小小的瞬间像是触电一般麻痹了大脑。

他并不是不知道那个位置有除了排泄以外的用途，而是只不过是没想到这种事会发生在他的身上。

卫宫士郎从未质疑过自己的性向，从小到大，他只对女生有兴趣，能让他感到心脏悸动脸红心跳的也从来只有女生而已。

当他第一次了解到同性恋以及这个群体的性爱方式的时候，给他带来了不小的冲击，但是任然很快地坦然接受了，但那是绝对没有包含他打算成为这一个群体的意思。说实话，他曾经想过用后面性交会是怎样一种体验，这再正常不过了，但那只是一种对未知的好奇，也绝对没有亲身实践的打算，更别说是和自己的亲哥哥。

胃里一整翻腾，眼眶一阵湿润，几点水珠在眼睛扇动的时候不被察觉地跌落，这到底是眼泪亦或是生理盐水除了他自己怕是谁也说不清就是了。

对于自己亲哥哥对自己做出这样的行为，卫宫士郎像正常人一样地感到了恶心。

禁忌的，背德的，罪恶的。

Archer当然知道，他从方才开始不论卫宫士郎怎样谩骂任人一言不发，他当然明白这种事，比谁都再清楚不过了，这是个困扰了他近十年的梦魇，同时也是他近十年的念想。理所当然，男人明白这种事情的后果，只不过不论什么的乘载都是有限的一旦达到了一个极限，终究是会溢出然后浇灌出真实的欲望。

修长又粗糙的手指在男孩紧致的体内搅动，所触只处尽是柔软，从指尖传来的是男孩热得不正常的体温，柔软的肠肉不安地蠕动并紧绷着，无不昭示着主人的紧张。

这种被侵入的感觉另卫宫士郎感到头皮发麻，说不清的感情像是一座活火山在心底喷发，涌出的岩浆炙疼了柔软的心脏，男孩崩直了双腿下压着腰部试图将男人的手指脱出，却加重了压在男人手指上的力量使得手指更为深入地碾压着凹凸不平的肉壁，脚趾不安地蜷缩着，他的牙尖在打颤。

他有种被男人摸上了他椎尾的错觉，就像是被揪住了尾巴。

Archer的呼吸愈加絮乱沉重，胸腔在空气中不规律地起伏着，像是刚刚经历了一场千米的冲刺一般。

第二根手指被顺利地吞了进去，一声咕唔声被咽在了喉头，像是遭受了惊吓一般，卫宫士郎咬实了牙根，额头紧紧压在墙壁上。

他已经理解到身后这个男人不会因为他的一点对于男人来说像是孩童玩闹一般的挣扎而停下，而他不如就任了去了，只要忍耐下来就好，只要一会，一会就好了。

鼻头一酸，泪水充盈了男孩的眼眶。

为什么？

哥哥？

他有做了什么以至于Archer这样讨厌他？以至于遭到如此一般的憎恨，如此一般的待遇呢？

卫宫士郎想不明白。

指尖有意无意地剐蹭着男孩的肠肉，像是在寻找什么一样，偶然间蹭到一个位置，男孩整个身体为之一震，Archer明显感受到了弟弟的反应，他糟透了的心情莫名地有些愉悦起来，趁着这个间隙，第三根手指插入了男孩的体内，括约肌随着手指的蜷动被撑开，Archer的手指并不细，三支手指已经有些疼痛信号传到了男孩的脑内，已经塞不下了，至少卫宫士郎是这么感觉的，羞耻感与自尊心被放进了一个名为Archer的榨汁机里拧开了开关捣碎得一塌糊涂混合在了一起，他甚至有想过咬舌这种方法。

像是玩闹一般，男人的手指似乎是在有意识地挑逗着那个位置，却又不给个痛快，手指在那个位置四周滑动搅动着，手指抽动搅拌捣出隐隐的水声如同焰火一般烫着男孩的鼓膜，或许他并没有感觉到，但是触摸着男孩体内的男人再清楚不过了，卫宫士郎的身体在分泌着肠液，就像是特意为了这场性爱能够更为舒适地进行下去一样。

那是快感，卫宫士郎恍惚了一会才反应过来。

那是一种从未体验过的快感，像是浪潮，又像是麻药，还像是千万把毛刷滑过心尖肉，身体无意识地扭动着腰窝，像是逃避着手指的侵犯，又像是在渴望着更多的抚弄，总之，在Archer看来简直就是欲拒还迎。

卫宫士郎的手心一定被他自己抓出血了，从方才开始，男孩就一直紧攥着手几乎不曾松开，Archer看不到男孩的表情，但他觉得卫宫士郎现在一定是在咬着牙，一副忍受着备受屈辱的酷刑的模样，尽管身体诚实地勃起着。

他几乎已经站不住脚跟，不安分地一次次滑坐在男人的膝头，拼命将身体绷直试图将自己向上逃离这疯狂的手指侵犯，困兽之斗。

三根手指并不足够，并不是自夸，而是陈述一个事实，他的阴茎大大超出了亚洲人的水准，甚至拿去比较欧美国度的人种也并不会说是逊色。

融化的药膏混合着肠液顺打湿了些Archer的裤子，看起来格外淫糜。

手上的扩张顺利地进行着，可能是因为有媚药的缘故甚至可以说是太过顺利，男孩的穴内被他用手指玩得淫水淌落，湿软黏滑，鬼知道他现在有多想直接将自己的阴茎粗鲁地操进这具他臆想数次的身体里，但是不行，尽管或许这是唯一的一次他能拥有他的一切，但是Archer还是不希望能够弄伤男孩，尽管他已经用一把无形的刀刃剖开了卫宫士郎的心脏，可至少在身体上，男人仍旧不希望伤害到他的挚爱，尽管听起来很无耻，Archer希望这是一场对于卫宫士郎来说感受愉悦的性事。

他已经被点燃，像是迷失沙漠多日断水缺粮的旅人，而此刻只有这个男孩能成为他沙漠中的绿洲。

汗水从褐色的皮肤上滑过，隐没在敞开几枚领扣的衬衣里。

他爱他，胜过这个世界上所有人的疯狂，尽管可能男孩永远不知道。

第四只手指插了进去，太过突然，毫无征兆，卫宫士郎没能忍住如此突然的疼痛咬着牙呼出声。

Archer将压制着少年的手松开，低下手解开了裤头，将蛰伏的巨兽释放出了牢笼。

卫宫士郎隐约感觉到身上压制突然消失，但是他现在也没有那样的余力进行一场有意义的反抗，更别说逃离现在这个困境，男人的手指任旧在他的身体里搅动着，水声咕啾简直是给他现在几乎一团浆糊的意识火上浇油，不自觉地绞紧了后臀，挺翘的臀部崩出结实的线条，后穴的快感伴随着肉被生生撑拉的疼痛感把卫宫士郎的思维拉扯成层次不齐的海胆。

双腿微微抽搐着，肉穴被快感舔咬得一下一下地紧绞肠肉与手指纠缠不清，Archer希望现在少年的身体咬着的不是他的手指而是他胯下的阴茎。他不由把身体微微抬高将完全勃起的阴茎蹭上了男孩的股缝却不能稳住又顺着臀缝贴着皮肤滑了出来。

他几乎要跳起来了，像是被放在铁锅上锅底烧着烈火的青蛙。

卫宫士郎看不见现在蹭在他的身后的是什么东西，但是就着体位他也能大概猜出个所以。

男孩侧回过头瞪大了那双琥珀色的眼，不可置信地看向了Archer，那眼神仿佛就是第一次认识他一般，他的身体微微颤抖着，手肘压着墙壁试图将自己的动作放大以脱开这个危险的男人。

回应男孩的是一个意味不明的笑容，Archer伸手猛地扼上了卫宫士郎漂亮的后颈然后重重地撞压在墙上，这一磕把他撞得有些发懵，漂亮的眼睛翻了翻。

他的声音有些颤抖。

“你疯了。”

“对，我疯了，早就疯了。”

在对你产生这种感情的那一刻我早就已经疯魔。

男人闭了闭眼睛，将四只沾满粘液的手从男孩体内抽出，随后吻了吻男孩被魅药烧得通红的耳根，不等卫宫士郎做出反应，扶上自己的阴茎，蹭上男孩浑圆的臀部，以两指分开肉间，留着方才一片残留的淫液寻到了入口，食指勾着男孩被细细扩张的穴拉出一条细缝，就势将龟头抵住穴口紧接着直贯而入，完全地侵犯了自己亲弟弟的肉穴。

“——！！”

卫宫士郎不知道自己到底有没有没出息地出声了，皮肉被拉扯的痛感从难以启齿的地方传来，让他有一种被撑裂的感觉，男人的龟头狠狠地砸上了男孩的深处，脑海一瞬间的空白，然后紧接着被耻辱感，背德感，仇恨与愤怒，以及那奇妙的饱涨感填满得毫无间隙。

扩张做得非常好，但那绝对没有达到Archer尺寸的等级，可以不夸张地说要是Archer方才没做扩张就插进来现在男孩的肛处绝对是被撑至撕裂然后血流不止了，卫宫士郎现在真的是一点都不想意识到这件事。

他几乎要咬碎了牙根，琥珀色的眼瞳充斥着水色，不知是泪水亦或是生理盐水，总之水痕滑满了男孩的脸庞，并且持续在眼眶酝酿，然后狠狠地砸下。

卫宫士郎张了张嘴，他的声音已经接近嘶吼，像是身逢绝地受伤的野兽。

“我 恨 你 。”声音不大，但是一字一句一个音节仿佛都是在喉头被咀嚼过千百回然后从牙缝里挤出来一样，男孩的脸被侧压在墙上，他的眼神颤动着，恶狠狠地斜瞪着进犯他的男人，温热的盐水不可抑制地滚落，顺着皮肤滑进颈窝，沾上了男人紧扼在他脖颈上的手。

心脏很痛。被万千把尖刀剜进心尖最柔软的地方一般的痛。

“我知道。”

Archer的声音带着不易察觉的颤音，但是此刻的卫宫士郎并没有注意到那种事情的闲情逸致。

“我也恨你。”Archer颤抖的声音停顿了一下，说道。

我恨你，但更恨我自己。

本是悬在脑海小腿上的裤子不知何时已经滑落在了地上被踩得皱巴，圆润的脚趾在布块上勾扯着，拉出一条条褶皱。

Archer松开了扼在男孩脖子上的手，两手掐着男孩的腰肢以便性交的顺利进行，他将压在男孩腿间的膝盖抽了回来，长时间的垫脚使得折回的一瞬间他的腿有些发麻，深色西裤上的一片水渍并不是很显眼，但腿上贴身衣料偶尔的粘黏感像是刻意提醒着什么一样，莫须有地烫着男人的神经。

褐色的手掌宽厚又修长，这双手曾经牵着卫宫士郎柔嫩的小手引导着他蹒跚学步，曾经紧握着他的手带他走过闪烁的行灯，而此刻这双手却卡在他的腰上，为了进行一场有违伦理的侵犯。

少年微微喘着气，衣服已经被汗水浸透贴在了皮肤上，带来了窒息的黏意，腰部下弓着向前高挺着自己的身体，试图将臀部插入的肉柱从身体里滑出，而Archer却借势挺进将卫宫士郎的身体更加压向墙壁。

勃起的阴茎有一下没一下地碰撞着墙壁，无路可逃。

Archer扣着结实的腰线提腰将操进少年肠道的阴茎缓慢地抽出，饱实的龟头上沾着晶亮的肠液，在冠状物欲退出甬道时又猛地挺腰将自己的生殖器压进了少年的身体，这是一个缓慢的适应过程，Archer当然知道不可操之过急。

龟头撞过前列腺引得卫宫士郎一阵震颤，疼痛感下奇妙的快感另他下意识夹紧臀部抗拒着这种令人害怕的感觉，而这一夹太过措不及防，紧致滚烫的肠肉紧紧吸附着外来的肉柱，险些把Archer夹得缴械，这让他升起了不知道哪来的好胜心。

天知道他几乎花费了他所有的耐心，在开发卫宫士郎身体上，理智的丝线被轮轴向两方紧缴到了极限，仿佛随时都会断裂。

这个温柔的开拓在卫宫士郎眼里却又是另一回事了，缓慢的动作另他能够清晰地感觉到自己的身体中异物的存在，一想到那是自己亲生哥哥的阴茎卫宫士郎就觉得天旋地转想要将胃里所有的东西呕个一干二净。

这算哪门子的羞辱？

少年抬起了带着仇恶的眸子回过头强迫自己扬起一个近乎扭曲的笑容。

“你是处男吗？还是性无能？要做就快点。”语毕，他回过头狠狠地闭上了眼睛。

Archer的理智被卫宫士郎用剪刀硬生生地剪短了，发出一声崩裂的回响，然后弹伤了他的心脏。

男人攥紧了束缚住少年手腕的领带向上提拉，不再有再多顾忌，拇指拉开一半臀肉，掐着少年的耻骨肆无忌惮地操干起卫宫士郎的屁股。

男人的腰部很结实，同时也格外柔韧，每一下都让龟头巧妙地碾过前列腺然后深深地砸进了卫宫士郎的深处，肠液被携在深色的肉柱上带出然后又重新操进敏感的甬道发出撞击的水声，被媚药提升了敏感度的男孩乱了阵脚，身体被向上提起身体只能勉强用脚尖支撑着地板，炙热的阴茎不断敲击着前列腺这个在半小时前还不为人知的快感地带，快感如同层层叠起的巨浪快要将卫宫士郎的意识吞没，腿部腰肢被名为快感的酷刑折磨得不成模样不断抽搐着，湿热的肠道紧咬着男人操入身体的阴茎像是知髓知味的渴求，不成文章的呜咽被抑制着咬得断断续续，唇瓣微微颤抖着，呼吸被干到紊乱不以，像是脱了水的鱼，唾液不受控制地分泌然后从唇缝点点溢出。

卫宫士郎的身体由于媚药的作用变得很烫，烫得像发烧了一样，肌肤由于情欲被冲上一层淡淡的粉红色，而肠肉也比平日正常体温高出了许多，狭窄的甬道变得有些灼人起来，阴囊随着Archer的抽送拍打在男孩挺翘的臀肉上发出令人羞耻的噼啪声。

粗长的阴茎直驱而入，一下又一下地撞击着卫宫士郎的肠肉，力道之粗暴将柔软的肉壁撞至变型，他有种被男人的操上椎尾骨的错觉，快感被加倍地密密麻麻如同蚂蚁般攀着椎骨直窜脑髓深处，男孩哆嗦着身体发出了甘美的呻吟。

如同毒药一般浇灌着Archer仿佛被烈火灼烧的嗓尖。

不尽的惶恐涌上少年的心头将他淹没，可他仍然无力改变正在发生的事实。

“a……ar…Archer！！！你混蛋！！！变态！！！！”男孩的眼角眼泪疯狂淌下，粗长的阴茎锥着他的敏感点，几乎要将他逼疯，喉咙发出沙哑的嘶吼，怒意与羞耻感如同排天的巨浪将他打得支离破碎。

正在侵犯着自己的人是自己亲生哥哥这件事无时无刻不像一把尖锥扎着他的心脏，然后握着手柄残忍搅动。

Archer没有回应，俯下身狠咬上了男孩裸露的后颈肉，然后毫不意外听见了卫宫士郎由于疼痛发出了呼声。

蜜色的仁瞳微微震颤着，卫宫士郎张开嘴，然后伸出了舌头，狠心咬了下去。

意料之中的血腥味，以及意料之外不存在的疼痛感，他咬到了别的什么东西，但绝对不是他自己的舌头，那是Archer的手指。

男人的手指强硬地卡在了他的口腔里及时地制止了他的自我伤害。

臀尖措不及防传来火辣疼痛感，抽送的频率减缓了下来，卫宫士郎一瞬间不可置信地停止了挣扎。

Archer在打他的屁股。

像是一个在惩戒一个小孩的自残行为的长辈一般。

卫宫士郎为自己这种愚蠢的想法感到羞耻，这个男人以什么立场什么资格何德何能还敢这么做。

减缓的抽送导致快感不再像方才那般激烈，臀尖上不断传来的疼痛感相比之下显得更为清晰起来。

疼痛感使得男孩的身体不由紧崩，狭窄的甬道紧紧吸附住了体内的肉柱，欺在男孩身上的Archer低哼一声，他险些被夹得直接射出来。

勃起的阴茎紧贴着墙壁，随着侵犯的律动碰撞着墙壁，微妙的疼痛感却激起了别样奇妙的感受。

白色的精液混杂着前列腺液从马眼溢出，卫宫士郎放弃了挣扎，他只能尽力让自己不在这场性爱中露出得到享受的模样，以此象征性作为胶水胶着自己崩塌的世界。

媚药与性爱的组合绝对不是什么好东西，捆绑着手腕的领带被拉得紧绷着，仿佛随时都可能断裂，合不拢的口腔不断分泌着唾液，顺着下巴滑过颈线淌进了衣服，几点津液随着少年的动作垂直下落滴落在衣服上晕开一片水渍，双眼迷离脸颊泪痕凝结，眼眶像是刷了眼影一般昏红一片，后穴的快感始终像是差了微毫不足以到达高潮的界值另他直接射出，性器得不到爱抚不断传来的空虚感无不昭示着渴望，这种磨人的感觉几近将他逼疯，他做着无意义的吞咽软黏的舌头试图将掐在口腔中的手指推出，此刻对于Archer来说只不过如同奶猫的舔咬，毫无意义，又更激起男性充斥着破坏感的性欲。  
Archer胯部的阴毛浓密卷曲，甚至有些扎人，后入的体位使得这些阴毛不断扎挠着方才被抽打过的臀肉，带来针扎似的疼痛感。

“你可真是有天分。”

男人嗤笑一声，恶意的言语化成涂了毒药的利刃将卫宫士郎的心脏捣成碎末，他快要被心脏的疼痛撕成碎片，语言哽在嗓子眼无力回应，他只能胡乱摇着头发出残破得不成章句的声音。

阴茎结实撑开男孩肠道里的每一块褶皱，并随着插入将软肉推向伸出不断开辟着卫宫士郎的性感带，呻吟声混杂着哭腔断断续续会当真在这个空间里。

饱满的龟头毫不客气地顶过他的肠道透过肉壁顶撞着精囊来自体内陌生却愉悦的感知引得男孩一阵颤栗。

龟头深深撞击着肠道深处，起初撑拉的疼痛已然褪去，适应了阴茎贯通的身体随着无节奏的性爱撞击不断刺激着最深处的性感点，那是愉悦到令人惶恐的快意，由身体内直接传达给大脑的信号让他头皮发麻，快感几次险些冲破临界值，卫宫士郎的瞳仁向上挑着，快要不能思考，如此滔天的疯狂快感超出了他的认知，几乎让他能够直接射出来，本是紧咬着Archer手指的牙齿已然松懈软绵地打着牙颤像是磨牙的奶猫一样，被男人压在墙上肆意干玩着。

随着臀部肌肉紧绷着，浑身一阵快速而短暂的震颤，如同小说里描写的一般毫不夸张，脑海瞬间一片空白，他硬生生地被自己亲哥哥操射了。

说是一片空白不如说是由于快感达到了峰值得以释放的瞬间愉悦得不能思考罢了，在这场强暴的性爱中不管他再如何不愿意承认毫无疑问他得到了肉体上的欢愉。

肠道在高潮瞬间的紧绷感太过突然，Archer被这唐突的紧收感打击得措不及防，闷哼出声精液几乎是在卫宫士郎高潮的同时被冲进了他的深处，精液喷射在体内的瞬间卫宫士郎清楚地感觉到温热的水柱短暂却霸道的斥上他的肚子深处，但此时的他已经没有心思再去顾及其他，任然深陷在高潮的余韵后不能反应。

Archer的心中腾起迷样的羞愤感，自己方才射精得太快几乎就像是个初尝情事的饥渴处男。

短暂的停顿，卫宫士郎感觉到Archer压在了他的耳边，压低了声线带着讽刺的味道轻笑起来。

“卫宫士郎，你可真是淫荡。居然高潮了，你还有一点廉耻吗？”

凌乱意识中最后的一点自尊支离破碎，男人的花语如同鼓棒一样敲打着他的鼓膜，一阵眩晕感袭来，要是真的能晕过去说不定还是件好事。

高潮过后的身体一片软绵，射精后的阴茎得到了短暂的满足半瘫软下来垂落在男孩的腿间，柱身上沾着些许液体，不过他现在已经不能在乎得了形象。

乳白色的粘液喷洒上了米色的墙壁，甚至来不及感到羞耻，他被Archer留着插入的姿势从墙上拉起，半悬空的身体突然落地长时间积累的酸软感瞬间爆发使他身体不稳后退两步跪倒在榻榻米上，Archer射精后垂软下的阴茎从他的屁股里滑了出来，阴茎上沾着白色亦或是透明的液体，看起来情色异常，卫宫士郎的大腿仍在颤抖着，他恍惚着脑袋带着惊慌的视线草草看了一眼方才光靠着插入把他干至高潮操射在千子村正会客室墙上的男人，然后呜咽着尽力支着手臂向门口爬行试图逃离Archer的身边。

可怎能轻易如愿，Archer拽着他的衣服将卫宫士郎从地上拖起然后揪着衣领将男孩摁上了矮桌，由于向上拖拽皮肤不可避免裸露在空气中，发烫的皮肤在接触木桌的一瞬间感受到了反差的冰冷感如同被烫到一般瑟缩一下，烂泥般的思维在此刻派不上用场，只是身体本能地进行着自救，他试图挣扎着翻身想要从矮桌上爬起，却被摁着被束缚的手重新压回桌上。

宽厚的手掌重新握起腿间的阴茎，将它握在掌心搓揉起来，原本已经疲软下的性器重新勃起，颤颤巍巍挺翘在空气中，几条青筋在柱身上由于充血爆起显得有些狰狞可怖。

男孩尽力闭拢的大腿被轻易分开，腿间光景被一览无遗，想要挣扎腰部却如同一滩水一般软绵，腿上的踢蹬就像是踩在棉花上一般虚软无力，他侧头张口想要咬上Archer的手臂，而在Archer看来却是孩童戏耍一般的行为毫无意义。

他将卫宫士郎的两腿分开高抬架在肘上俯身上压，泛着淡红色的臀部对着Archer的胯部被展示无余。

“不要了…Archer住手…住手……不要了。”

卫宫士郎摇晃着脑袋，惊恐地看向那双淡灰色的眼睛，嘶哑的声音带上了一丝哀求的味道，被束缚的双手已然发麻，无力再紧攥，只是瘫在上方微微颤抖着，而仇恨始终没有从那双眸子中淡去。

Archer没有回应他，握着阴茎找到沾着些许白浊的后穴将龟头抵穴口对着卫宫士郎露出一个足以另他绝望的笑容。

“我以为你很享受，毕竟你可是射了。”

阴茎的进入简直可以说是粗暴的冲撞，却进入得格外顺利，方才的性事已经将他的身体开拓至得以适应这种粗暴的侵犯。

卫宫士郎的身体在被再次占有的瞬间紧绷了一下，随即再次被凌乱无章的征伐卷入名为情欲的大海。

方经历一次高潮的身体有着短暂的快感麻痹，却在修炼恢复过后变得更为敏感起来，初次性事的疼痛已全然不在，取而代之的是无足以另他不能控制呼吸频率的阵阵快意，原本瘫软下去的阴茎再次在Archer的操伐中勃起，身心的双重刺激无不刺痛着卫宫士郎，他想要用手捂住脸，阻止自己不堪的模样被Archer尽收入眼，却连这个小小的请愿都不可能得以实现，只得紧闭着双眼让不去思考。

白炽灯太过晃眼，刺眼得他止不住泪水从眼角的渗出。

卫宫士郎的身体柔韧性不错，他在学校时的体训课上经常受到表扬，而此刻他却一点都不想要身体柔韧性很强这样的属性，Archer在退出然后侵入时总是喜欢压着他的双腿尽力推近腹部得以让他本就粗长的阴茎能够干到更深的地方。

Archer的性爱技巧或许着实有着不小的天分，硕大的龟头随着一次又一次的进出不断推扯着肠肉碾过带着褶子的前列腺然后深深地撞至深处，顶撞着男孩的乙状结肠口，卫宫士郎庆幸自己现在闭着眼睛，否则他可能要被自己的亲哥哥操得翻白眼都不是不可能，Archer这次侵犯的动作并不再是像初次将他干射时一样实像个打桩机似的将他用快感捣弄得一塌糊涂如同烂泥一般，而是偶尔会停缓了速度带上几分温存的味道，九浅一深地将阴茎送进卫宫士郎的身体。

这可真是。

快要把他逼疯。

着了魅药的身体知髓知味怎可能轻易得到满足，就算卫宫士郎再怎么不承认再怎样抗拒而身为男性的他的身体现在渴求着男人阴茎的侵犯这件事是事实。

尽管不如意，而意识深处正渴望着被用阴茎操弄肉穴搞得一塌糊涂以缓解来自灵魂狂热的躁动。

卫宫士郎的嘴微微张着，喘息间舌尖颤抖着向外探出，唾液不断分泌侵占着口腔的空间，他艰难地试图下咽却险些被呛到，男孩试图逃离这样的侵犯与快感的折磨，他崩紧了脊骨向上微微弓起腰身，柔软的肉穴被淫水浸得湿软，柱身每每操进男孩的体内便会打出咕啾的水声打出绵细的泡沫。

从嘴里流出甜腻的呻吟带着沙哑的味道，唾液从嘴角淌下汇成一道黏稠而蜿蜒的水流，他痛恨这样的自己，像个女人一样被欺在男性的身下进行性交，还从中获取快感并达到性高潮。

Archer的一只手贴上了的卫宫士郎的腹部，然后贴着柔软的肌肤游移着滑进了微润的衣物，宽厚修长的手掌紧贴着发烫的皮肤滑过了少年特有的青涩腹肌，然后用覆着薄茧的手指捻上了被性快感催至得充血硬挺的乳头，然后揪着乳晕两指不轻不重地向上揪动两指交叉着将勃起的乳头搓捻在指间。

胸前异样的触感惊得卫宫士郎睁开了双眼，水珠沾湿了睫毛胶连在一起。

“……A……a……r……不…”

口腔过多分泌的唾液使得他难以言语，酸疼的手臂颤抖在Archer紧压下明显地颤动着，他的身体在被男人侵入时肉体会被被动地被向上方推压。

瑰色的乳珠被把玩在指间推揉着，起初单纯粗暴的肢体接触带来的疼痛感知在男人的手指触碰下逐渐转为奇妙酥麻的快意，起初这样的感知传达至脑神经时并不足以称作是快感，可随着触碰与手指的挤压，乳头传来的刺激如同沾有毒液的蛛网一般将他的身体层层包裹然后顺着细小的毛孔逐渐渗进体内，如麻的快意在不知不觉中筑成，等卫宫士郎发觉时为时已晚，他扭动着身体试图逃避从胸口传来的快感。

卫宫士郎讨厌这种自己不能被自己掌控的感觉，被快感吞噬的感觉，让他感觉自己在无限下坠。

下一秒，他感到自己的乳头被包裹在一处湿热的环境里，是口腔，卫宫士郎恍惚间反应过来。

他的乳头被自己的亲哥哥含在了口里，用孩童吮吸母乳一般的方式吮咬着他的乳尖，被搓得发烫的乳头愈加敏感，柔软的舌头卷住了乳头不断摩擦吮吸着，粗糙的舌苔像是一把柔软的毛刷一般刺激着他的的乳头，乳头传来的快感再次将他絮乱的呼吸捶打得更为凌乱不堪，快感将卫宫士郎的四肢百骸，毫无怜悯的侵犯得一塌糊涂。

绷紧的肉体以及被快感逼得毫无退路微微向上挺起的身体在Archer看来就像是沦陷于快感中坦诚的姿态，潮红的面色嘴角的唾液，颤抖的舌尖腻人的呻吟，发红的耳根上仰的下颚，以及那双被情欲污染的眸子，一切都是。

Archer压着男孩手腕的手不知何时松开了，他用单臂揽住了少年劲瘦的腰身，以便自己的阴茎能够更加深入男孩炽热的身体，卫宫士郎的状态实在好不到哪去，以至于无暇顾及反抗，酸疼的手臂快没了知觉，痛感在这种状态下已然转变成了别样的刺激，他哆哆嗦嗦着抬起了被捆绑着手腕的手臂，然后勒住了Archer的后颈呈现一个环抱的姿态，像是波涛汹涌的大海中抓着浮木的溺水者，同时却更加纵容了Archer对自己的侵犯。

漂亮的手指揪住了男人白色的发尾，扯得他头皮有些疼，原先被用发胶打理得一丝不苟向后贴服的白发此时已然凌乱，几缕头发垂落在额前，与暗色的皮肤相称相得格外醒目，额前的渗出凝结的汗水以及颈部仍然隐约可见的水痕让他看起来有些狼狈却酣畅淋漓，暗红色的衬衣被Archer结实的身体本就撑得紧实，昨晚为了迎接今夜的晚宴被卫宫士郎特地用熨斗熨平的衬衣上褶皱随着男人在卫宫士郎体内的律动在衣料上被肆意拉出，背头被汗水渗透看起来变成了接近黑色的黑红。

他在享受这场暴行，灰色的眸子里快意波涛暗涌，如同深不见底的漩涡想要将所见所触全部吞没至水底，满心的愧疚感已经在尝到甜头后被冲动吞没至角落。

他所有的求而不得，所有的爱恋，所有的思慕，所有的挣扎，在今天咬下了伊甸园禁果的第一口。

足够恶劣，如同一只穷凶极恶的恶兽，蛰伏在少年漂亮的身体上，留下一个个或浅或深的牙印或是被吮咬至充血的红痕，肆无忌惮地在亲弟弟身体上盖上只属于他一个人的标记。

这是属于他的，这本该就是属于他的，现在，至少是现在，卫宫士郎属于他一个人，他的弟弟属于他一个人。

“哥……哥……”

夜晚浓雾中迷途的旅人，挣扎着呼唤着潜意识里的引路灯，想要找到归途。

经管这声叫唤细微得能够轻易被淹没在呻吟中，他还是准确地捕捉到了这个词语，像是头皮被注射了大量麻药一样，瞬间麻痹了他的大脑，头皮紧绷另他现在的感受格外清晰，眼睛被什么东西模糊了，然后从眼眶滑出砸在男孩的胸口，然后在染着粉色的皮肤上迸开来。

Archer已经多年没有再听见过卫宫士郎这样称呼他了。

拥在男孩腰身上的手臂稍稍收紧，进犯的节奏变得比起方才显得缓慢了下来却愈加沉重，顶得少年小腹阵阵痉挛，Archer将下巴压在少年胸前，温热的吐息扫过敏感不已的肌肤，他想要卫宫士郎记住他触碰到他身体最隐秘之处给他带去的快意，他想要将他存在他身体的感觉烙进男孩的骨髓，甚至是灵魂。

Archer自认为从来就不是什么圣人，他自私，渴望着占有，特别是对自己的亲弟弟，卫宫士郎，他渴望拥有他的全部，哪怕是一根发丝，也应该是属于他的。

卫宫士郎第二次高潮释放来得并不如第一次那般快，这是因为Archer在他即将射出的时候握住了他的阴茎，准确的说是用指腹捏住了龟头下方，阻止了他的释放，直到Archer本人在卫宫士郎体内达到性高潮并将精液再次喷射进他的身体深处的同时才松开了手被允许射精，那种感觉绝对不好受，简直要把人逼疯，被媚药消磨得几乎殆尽的耐性根本经不起折腾，状态说是一塌糊涂也丝毫不会夸张，被抑制住射精的感觉把他硬生生地逼哭了出来，嘶哑的喉咙发出像是刚出生的奶猫一般脆弱的呜咽声，可笑至极。

卫宫士郎躺在榻榻米上，蜷缩着身子睡着了，手上的束缚已经解开，脸颊上是未干透的水痕，手腕上肉眼可见的红痕甚至有些泛着青紫以及磨破皮的伤口，臀缝腿根间淌着些许白浊的液体，那是Archer的精液，方才不知道到底做了几次，但到最后卫宫士郎甚至已经什么都射不出来了，甚至是尿液，也已经被干到射出，在高潮时可以说只是颤抖着阴茎在干射着，余韵未退，性爱过度的快感任残留在少年的身体上，腿根仍在一抽抽地痉挛着，房间里桌上墙上甚至是地上一片狼藉，Archer冷静下来的时候卫宫士郎已经硬生生被他干到昏死过去，而他却依旧欲求不满地就着无意识的身体再次做了一遍。

括约肌周围已经呈现红色，那是纵欲过度的证明，怕是现在卫宫士郎要是清醒着哪怕是稍稍动一下也会感觉到穴口的疼痛以及体内被侵犯过度的疼痛感以及酸涨得微妙的性爱余韵。

坐在他身边的Archer已经草草整理好了自己，宽厚的手掌抚过卫宫士郎的脸庞，眼睛，鼻子，眉毛，嘴唇。

昏睡中感受到触碰的卫宫士郎不安地呻吟了一声。

“不要……”

恐惧依旧盘踞心头，哪怕是在睡梦之中。

Archer俯下身撩开了被汗水打湿再干燥后结成簇簇的头发，在额前落下了一个饱含愧疚的吻。

他不后悔，一点都不。若是将时间倒回，他一定还会做出这样的选择，哪怕这会伤害到卫宫士郎。

“恨我吧，一辈子也无妨。”

对上卫宫士郎，他的弟弟，Archer从来都是自私的。

“这算什么？”清冷的声音不带一丝感情，却能够令人感到寒意从脚底直渗到脑门，Archer感觉自己浑身汗毛在瞬间竖了起来，佣兵的直觉在对他发出疯狂的警报。

“………”他起身看向门口，是千子村正，他的大哥。

千子村正不知何时从会场回来了，Archer想知道他是何时站在那里的，又听到了多少，看到了多少。

他挺直了腰板，从地上捡起了方才捆绑过自己弟弟手腕的领带，别开视线然后大步向门口走去，步伐平稳丝毫不见有慌张，直直错过了倚靠在门槛上用一副默然的眼神注视着他的千子村正。

“卫宫。”

Archer的脚步凝固住了，他知道千子村正在叫他，而不是卫宫士郎，千子村正从来没有用姓叫过士郎，哪怕是在生气的时候但对他不同千子村正很少用姓叫他，但一旦用了姓称呼，绝对是对他已经暴怒，哪怕面上丝毫看不出，Archer当然知道他的大哥是拥有怎样手段的人，毕竟是兄弟。

气氛一时古怪起来，Archer转过身对上了那双淡金色的仁瞳，或许是灯光下的错觉，他觉得那双眼睛变成了危险的鎏金色，如同锁定着猎物的花豹一般。

“你迟早会下地狱的。”

Archer愣了愣，然后侧着头向他的大哥露出一个扭曲又张扬的笑容，那亦是自嘲。

“我已经在了。”

他早就在了地狱，在用不应当的感情爱上自己弟弟的那一刻，他就已经坠入地狱，万劫不复。

Archer离开后反手重重地拉上了门，发出了一声巨响以后，室内恢复了寂静。

千子村正从倚靠的门槛上直起身来，径直走到了卫宫士郎的身边，手指抚过Archer在自己弟弟身上留下的一个个红痕，眼底酝酿着风暴，却最终闭上眼，再次睁眼时，那双淡金色的眸子里却盛满了无奈与嫉妒，俯下身在那张被自己咬得充血红艳的嘴唇上留下了一个亲吻。

“我迟早也会下地狱的吧。”

年长的男人将自己的弟弟从地上抱了起来，仔细又温柔的尽可能整理好了少年的衣物让他看起来没有那么狼狈得可怜，最后又轻柔地裹上一张厚实的毯子，离开了这个充斥着不属于自己的精液气息的空间。

“我们回家吧，士郎。”

灯被熄灭了，满地狼藉的会客室的桌子一角上，一盒包装精致完好的蛋糕，被人遗忘在黑暗之中。

( Fin.)

后记：看到这里的小伙伴我简直想为你们鼓掌，一般超过7千字的肉我都懒得看了，总之谢谢观看。

我也不知道我瞎几把写了点啥，总之就像是乱七八糟前言不搭后语的奇美拉。唉……将就着看吧，其实本来是打算写3p，但是发现写3p太费时间了，于是强行在结尾截断了剧情，为了赶时间还强制草草收尾，短时间之内不想再写肉了，这跨时整整两个月之久的第一篇正儿八经的肉就这么结束了，放飞自我爽也爽够了。

以及，希望没有荼毒小朋友纯洁的心灵，一开始就说过了，推荐阅读年龄20+，写文中途一度把自己羞耻到。

由于题材以及黄暴程度本人已经做好了掉粉的觉悟了。


End file.
